1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect of this invention it relates to tools useful for applying a rotating force to nuts, bolts and the like. In further aspect this invention relates to tool extensions useful for addition to normal driving devices where the location of the object to be driven is located in a hard to reach position.
2. Prior Art
Socket and square drive type wrenches are frequently used for tightening bolts. In particular torque wrenches are used for tightening fasteners such as bolts to a specified tension in order to provide uniform holding power. Frequently the bolt to be tightened is located in a position where the socket or other drive means cannot be brought into close proximity to the bolt. Under these circumstances it is necessary to use an extension to place the socket or other tightening means on the bolt to be tightened. Such extensions are normally straight shafts having a square drive end at one end and a attachment end adapted to fit and engage the drive means. In addition, universal type joints can be attached to a drive means to allow a certain amount or angular misalignment between the drive of the socket, and the fastener.
For the majority of operations the straight shaft extension combined with universal or other type joints provides an adequate means for extending the reach of the drive handles. However, there are situations where the fastener to be tightened is offset in such a manner that the standard joints and extensions will not allow access to the fastener.